Don't give up!
by soniitk
Summary: Luffy and the others manage to reach to Raftel. But they are not alone. Usopp the fearful becomes the bravest warrior of the sea, who always wanted to be, to save his nakama. How will Luffy and the others react?.
1. Last Stop!

That morning the Strawhats got up early, had to ensure that the ship and their lives were not in hanging on the line. Luffy lively as ever, but this time with a big smile planted on his face from cheek to cheek, so much that it heard viewing. They were on their way to the island Raftel, their last stop, well almost. As soon as they got up and opened their eyes, except for Brook, as it is just pure bones; to go to their destination they will have several obstacles and challenges to go through all at the same time, taking into account that the log pose will not be much of a help, its magnetic field was very strong and it could point directly at the island. Putting their lives at risk, but that was nothing new for the Strawhats, and nothing impossible either. Especially for a Mugiwara.

* * *

" Strong Current Ocean to 12:00 " Usopp said as he tossed the sails

" Giant Creature detected at 9 o'clock" Sanji shouted as he helped with sails.

" The boat is sailing at A CURRENT AT 4 O'CLOCK " exclaimed the sniper , trembling with fear .

" Rotate the rudder 40 degrees! " Nami ordered his companions.

" Ehhh Nande ? , let's just go straight forward ! " pouted the captain.

" JUST SHUT UP I'M THE NAVIGATOR! " Nami said, turning around, with fire in her eyes.

"And I'm the captain!"

"But Luffy! If we go straight then we will be sucked in the water current and-

"Okay I decided, let's go straight!" Luffy commanded.

"Bu-but luffy!"

"Sorry, Nami Swan, you know when Luffy decides on something.., there's nothing we can do about"

"I know..but.."

"Have faith in Luffy instinct, he may have a reason for it". Zoro said walking towards them.

"Okay, well go straight line but if something happens..I'll make sure you all drown with me". Her aura changed to a devilish one.

"Ohhh I love this devilish Nami Swannn~! Sanji exclaim happily as he dance with hearts instead of eyes.

* * *

"Minna are you all alright?". Chopper said as he gets up

"Yeahh.. I'm tired but besides that I think I'm fine" . Rubbing her eyes she slowly glances up. "Is is this what I think it is?.

"Yep, you're right Nami sis".

"Wujuu we made, I told you Nami we've made it to Raftel!". He said happily dancing around with Chopper and Usopp

"I just can't believe Luffy was right…". Nami said getting up and glancing around the island.

"Ahhh I just can't believe we made..you guys..we made it minna to Raftel, after all what we passed through..". Usopp said, sharing tears of happiness.

* * *

This is my version in English of a story that I'm currently writing, though i'm change almost everything of this chapter. I'm terrible sorry for my English, i'm still learning. But a hope that for the most part you can understand.


	2. Let's go!

"Yosha, lets go and explore the island. Shishishihi". Luffy said launching himself with Usopp to the vast forest.

"Wait, Luffy". Yell Nami, making luffy stop and drop Usopp from his grip.

"Nande Nami!, I want to go to adventure already". Pouted Luffy with his arms cross.

"I know Luffy, but first we need to be prepare"

"What are you talking about? There is adventure right there, can't you see it?. There's the One Piece!" He exclaimed pointing to the forest in front of him.

"I know Luffy, but we need to pair up".

"She's right Luffy. I doubt it will be that easy. In all the islands we have land, there have not been any in which there has been no trouble, and I doubt that this is the exception. It's like we have "trouble" traveling with us". Usopp pointed out.

"..."

"And we need food".

"SANJI MEAT MEATTTTTT!". Said Luffy, with both arms up on the air.

"Bastards, here's your packed lunch". Sanji exclaimed, walking towards his captain and giving his corresponded lunch. Usopp, Zoro and the rest of the boys also receive their launches. He turn around and stop. "Here's your launch Nami Swannn, Robin Chwaannnn". Said with most beautiful voice he could muster with his eyes transformed into hearts.

"Arigato Sanji". Said both girls.

"We need to decide who's going with Zoro. It would save time if we don't need to look for him afterwards" Usopp ask concerned.

"I'm not going to get lost, I don't anybody babysitting me, I can take care of myself". Protested Zoro.

"That's what you say every time, but you always end up getting lost" Sigh. "I guess I have to go with you".

"..do whatever you want"

"By the way minna,". Pause taking out his cigarette. "We are not alone". Stuffing his cigarette into his mouth and blowing it.

"Hm, now you notice it?. It took you long enough stupid cook"

"Shut up, stupid marimo" "I just thought everybody was smart enough to already notice it". "Besides the pretty ladies".

"Want to fight stupid ero-cook?"

Both of them starting a stare contest.

"Guys now is not the time". Pause. Looks around. "Uhmm minna. Where is Luffy?"

All of them glances around and found themselves that Luffy was already gone"

"Tsk, he should have told to go with him". Said Zoro to no one in particular already heading himself to the forest".

"Ehhh Zoro wait for me!" Usopp said already running to catch his nakama.

"Well I guess that solves the problem" Franky exclaimed. "Chopper want to go with me?. Turns around to see his little nakama.

"Mm" Chopper nodded. Walking beside his nakama.

"Why do they always have to rush things? Can't have some patience for ones in a while" Nami protested, wrinkling her forehead.

"Then they wouldn't be themselves" Robin said, smiling as she sees her nakamas disappear when entering the forest.

Sigh "I guess you're right, but even so they're walking like there's no one already on the island when already know somebody is!" She exclaimed furiously/

"Hm, in that case we need to go too. We wouldn't want them finding the One Piece first. Right navigator san?. Her lips turning upwards.

"You're right Robin, then let's go already!" Her eyes turning into signs of money as she runs with Robin beside her.

"Yohohoho, i guess that leaves us Sanji san". Brook turns around. But sees no one left.

"Wait Nami Swannn, Robin Chwann I'll protect you with my life!"

"Ehh Sanji San, wait for me!. Don't leave me alone!" Brook said also running to the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile in another place on the same island.

?: Yahahahhaa it seems the Mugiwaras also came.  
?: Dopu Dopu Dopu.. Do we kill them now?  
?: No, let's leave them alone for now. Mugiwara no Luffy, I'll make sure that your power will be in better use from now on. Yahahahhaha ~Malevolents laughs.

* * *

This really is turning out different from my version in Spanish. I hope you guys found it somehow entertaining.


	3. Sacrifice

Hours pass and no one could find where Luffy was. Though they could sense where he was thanks to haki they could not move forward because each of them was battling. They're opponents were no as though as they were, but they had resistance and also lots of comrades. Somehow they manage to get separated even though they constantly were paying attention to each other.

Though the one who was in the toughest situation was Luffy, he have been fighting unstoppable and was bleeding badly, his ribs were almost broken, his breath was heavy, his sight was turning blurry. But as brainless as he was, he continue to fight, for two reasons. Because that man was responsible Ace got into prison and ended dying because of it. And because if he could not stop him now, he was completely sure his next target would be his nakama. And there was no way in hell he would let him laid a finger on them. Even if he was so close to finding One Piece and be the Pirate King. If he ends dying in this battle protecting his nakama; he was alright with it, as long as they were safe. It was all that matter.

"..I'll give you a taste what happens when one messes with my nakama, I will not let you get away with it. I'll kick your ass even if that's the last thing I'll do". Luffy declare, launching a bunch of gum gum pistol to the man in front of him.

"Yahahahaha let's see if you can, Mugiwara". Said Blackbeard, he was too lacking breathing, at was bleeding badly too. But it was not worse as Luffy condition was.

The Mugiwatas were battling unstoppable too it seem like there was no end. When they have finish fighting one on one or more at the same time, another person came for more fighting. Blackbeard must have released a lot of the prisoners from Impel Down, and bunch of others strong pirates because they had manage to keep down the Mugiwaras from moving forward.

Finally the battles slow down so they could go on ahead. Call it destiny, because they were able to reunite again though the situation wasn't any better. They were all witnessing how Luffy was losing the battle.

Blackbeard was in front of Luffy preparing to launch his final attack, while Luffy was on the ground panting. They want it stop him, they want it to do something about it; but they're body felt weak, were panting too, and they were too far away. It was a miracle they even got there. It was too late Blackbeard already launched his attack.

They felt how they're hearts stopped for a second. They felt how the world was breaking apart and becoming more blurry within a second. There were tears already falling on most of them. The rest felt like breathing was too heavy, they were still in shock. Before they knew it, they were beside Luffy. Though he was not the one dyin. Screaming all together his name. "Usopppppppppp".

* * *

If you find any misspellings then please let me know. I would appreciated if you do.


	4. The Bravest Warrior of the Sea

He didn't know how he got there. He simply could not let his captain and best friend died in front of him. And although he did not know how he got there, he did not regret of what he did, nor the rest of his life ... or what was left of him.

Everyone was in shock, they could not believe what they're eyes were seeing. It felt like part of their heart had been ripped apart, as tears began to fall from her eyes. Robin, Zoro, Sanji and Brook, were not sharing any. Though the last one was because he was pure bones, but behind of those two holes, was forming a waterfall of tears.

Luffy like everyone else shouted his name , " Usopp " .Though for Luffy it was different, it was like the story was repeating again. It was just like when his brother Ace saved him. And not only that. The wound was similar to one from Ace , only bigger.

At this point Blackbeard was gone , his "nakama" had taken him. Since his state was similar like the one from Luffy . The attack was his latest he could give, as his body same as Luffy was not responding.

"Cho-Chopper, please please heal him immediately"Luffy said softly, with a hint of fear and faith , but full of authority in it. As tears were already forming in his eyes.

Chopper who was already next to Usopp , before his captain ordered him gave him a shaky nod.

Luffy clenched his fists, dragging his legs where Usopp was. His blood mixed with his tears, if it wasn't because of his shock and concern, it would have gave him an immense pain. Although his whole body ached anyway, every step he took, he could feel the weight of his body, as his wounds were burning, and how they were slowly opening. It was a huge and exhausting pain. But that did not matter. Not at this time.

Nami had fallen to the ground, along with Luffy . She had put both of her hands over her mouth as tears fell from her cheeks. she clenched her eyes and shook her head.

Chopper was trying in every possible way to contain his own pain. Thinking of all possible medicines he got to know from all the years of his teaching and studying to somehow come uo with a medicine that will cure his nakama. But deep down in his heart he already knew the answer, he already knew how this would end, he already knew. His tears covering his face and fur, wiping the tears with the back of his hand, but it was useless since other tears replace them.

Sanji was trembling, trying to grab the cigar from his pocket. But the cigar end it up falling in the attempt, nor he did bother to pick it up. "Shi-shitty-sniper-get-up-so-I-can-kick-your-ass-for-making- Na-mi-Swann-cry. Almost out of breath; he tried to calm himself down. Taking a long breath in and out, repeating the process multiple times. But it did not help, his breathing was very quick and tense and his body could not stop shaking.

Zoro was tense, gripping his swords so strong to the point that they could break anytime; gritting his teeth he took pause. Shaking his head he stops tightening his swords, though his hands kept shaking. With a cold stare he look down to his nakama who lay on the ground; he could not stop shaking and bleeding. His eyes look empty, deep with sadness, tears wanting to get out but with his whole being, he put them back up.

Robin tried to not watch such a scene, focusing her eyes on the floor, hers breathing was strained. Her hands turning into fists, trying to snap those tears back. She refused to see, refused to hear everything around her. But her eyes fell on his friend, without any order.

Brook, all his skeletons were shaking to death, from fear. Walking very slowly to kneel beside his friend.

Franky raise his robotic hand to his face, covering both of his eyes, tears falling from his hand to the ground. Trying to be strong, but his mind and body refused to do so, making him fall to the ground to his knees with both hands hitting the ground not too strong , to not disturb any of his nakama, especially Usopp.

"Go-gome Luffy...but there's nothing I can do...". Chopper said with a trembling voice, taking a pause to prepare for his next words. "His organs are completely missing. An-and his wound is too big" "..sorry... Luffy.. Usopp ...". Sobbed.

" .. No, do not worry Chopper ... I already knew when I already know.. but its alright ... because I could save Luffy...". Usopp said trying to calm his nakama, patting his head very softly.

"USOPP BAKAAAA this is no good, no good at all" "It's all my fault because you ... you -" Luffy scream. His voice was trembling and hoarse. His face was full of tears and he could not contain the pain in his heart watching the same scenario happening again. It happen with brother first and now it was his best friend lying on the ground. And if such scenario was repeating, then the end would be..

"No Luffy..you're wrong, is not your fault .., I decided this on my own. I myself decide how I wanted to die..". Blood came out from his mouth as he finish talking.

"BAKAAA, USOPPP BAKAAA; don't say that!". "Don't you dare said something like that!". "You-you're not going to die!, you're not!".Nami scream, with tears falling as her body was shaking; her right arm lying on top of his nakama head. Cuddling him very softly.

"I FORBID YOU TO DIE USOPP AND THAT'S AN CAPTAIN ORDER" Luffy commanded.

"Gome Luffy ... but .. I think I'll have to disobey your last order .. gome Luffy ..gome minna.."

"Bakayaro don't say that's the last order you'll receive.. bakayaro!" Franky was kneeling and crying beside his nakama and aniki.

"Usopp.. " Sanji said unconsciously.

"Don't tell me you've became sensitive now Sanji .. " His lips turning upward.

Sanji respond nothing, he just stared at him.

"Nande Nande ... Nande Nande ... " Luffy keep repeating, kneeling beside his wounded nakama while letting his tears fall.

Usopp closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again slowly. " Luffy ... gome .. but...within me .. I..still felt guilty .because of that fight we had... gome ... ". Every word which came out from his mouth, every single move that he did it hurt as nothing he ever felt before; but the pain from his heart it was multiples far worse any of them. It hurt when he remembered when he said he want it to leave the crew; it hurt when he remembered that fight, and also the cries.

At these words, they froze; they couldn't hide the pain when they heard those words. Their eyes opened abruptly, their mouth starting shaking, more tears were falling from those who already share some. But the worst part of all was that they all also felt somebody just squish their hearts. Fear, guiltiness, anger felt inside themselves. How could they have not notice that their nakama still felt guilty because of what happen that time?. How? Did some of his smiles were faked? Did he hide himself crying? A lot questions invaded their minds at that moment. They were completely in shock.

"What are you talking about Usopp?". "You apologize of what you did. Besides I despise myself for making you think like that. I HATE MYSELF for letting you walk away and be the caused for what you left..". Luffy could not stop crying while speaking.

"No..Luffy, don't..don't say that.. I'm the one that fell ashamed, I could never forgive myself for being so damn stupid..". He coughs up blood and tried to hide it with a smile, though it was a weakly smile and everyone saw it.

"Usopp, please do not talk more than-". Chopper said worrying in his voice, he want it to continue but Usopp interrupted him.

"Luffy .. tell me .. do you think I became a brave warrior of the sea!?". He slowly looks up at his captain with a wary smile, and shaking voice while new tears were appearing in his eyes.

"OF COURSE YOU ARE AND ALWAYS HAVE BEEN USOPP!". "Real courage is when you are afraid, but _you_ challenge them anyway". "A REAL MAN IS THE ONE WHO DOES IN WHAT HE BELIEVES IS THE RIGHT THING TO DO! DESPITE OF WHAT EVERYONE ELSE THINKS. A REAL MAN WOULD CRY LIKE A BABY, BUT EVEN THOUGH HE'S SCARE, HE'S STILL FIGHTING, EVEN THOUGH HIS WHOLE BODY SHIVERS, HE CAN FEEL HIS WON SWEAT RUNNING THROUGH HIS BODY, HIS ABOUT TO URINATE AND DEATH IS IN FRONT OF HIM!". "BECAUSE A MAN AND ANYBODY HAVE SOMETHING HE DREAMS FOR AND WHEN HE FEELS THAT HE CAN LOSE IT! HE STARTS TO FEAR!. BUT DESPISE ALL THAT, HE SWALLOWS HIS OWN FEAR AND STANDS UP, THOUHT NOT FOR HIMSELF!" "HE STANDS UP FOR HIS NAKAMA!" "AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU DO EVERYDAY!". "YOU ACHIEVIVES YOUR GOAL AND SURVIVES THROUGH IT! "SO DON'T TELL ME NOW, THAT AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE; YOU WILL GIVE UP!" "NOT NOW, NOT NEVER!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs, he split up some blood, but that did not matter he had to say it.

"... Then I'm happy Luffy ... minna... arigato for making this weak sniper made his two dreams come true... gome minna ... I cannot be there when you will all accomplish your own dreams. But I'm sure you will all will". I just know it". "Zoro, I know that you will beat Mihawk, Sanji, I know you will find the All Blue, Chopper you will, well you already are the best doctor that can cure all disease. Nami, you will complete your world map. Robin, you will find the truth; Franky I know you and your boat together will arrive the rest of the way and more, and when so you will have sailed all the seas, Brook, I know you will meet Laboon again; say hello to him for me.. and ..and ... Luffy .. I know that you will become the Pirate King I'm sure of it...". He close his eyes took a long breath; opened his eyes again. And slowly he look at each of his nakama. He look at them again and looks them in the eye and said. "Arigato minna". Both of his eyes close. His arm that had been raised with a fist had fallen abruptly. His heart had stopped beating. Though the only thing that remain, was his big smile was that was embedded on his face. A smile that showed no remorse or bitterness. It was a smile of completely happiness.

All kept in silent for several seconds, not believing what had just happened before their eyes. His dear nakama, who always made them laugh, the ever fearful liar. They will not hear that laugh ever again, that comic and contagious laugh. His entertaining stories, although some of them did not speak it at loud or demonstrated, his stories always seemed fascinating. They would never see or hear another of his foolishness. They would never hear his invented diseases. None of that would be possible anymore, not now and never. Although some of them still refused of what their eyes just saw.

"No no no no ... ". Nami said still disbelieving. Both of her hands were above her lips while tears keep on falling. Her whole body was shaking, her voice was hoarse; her hair was a mess. But her eyes could not move from where her fallen nakama was.

Chopper immediately put a paw on his chest, checking if he was still breathing. "U-Usopp- wake-up.. –you-have-to-wake-up.. ". Moving him slightly while choking, wanting to deny what his eyes were looking and what his ears could not hear. He did not wanted to accept that Usopp was already dea-

Sanji interrupting Chopper thoughts, he gently touch his nakama shoulder, though he himself was shaking, he slightly shook his head; saying through his moves what his mouth could not say. And could never say

Chopper look up to Sanji with watery eyes, and he burst into tears. He could not deny anymore. He just had to let out his pain. He had to cry.

"Usopp broooo ". Franky was kneeling beside Usopp, his both robotic arms were hanging on to his face. He let himself cry like a baby like he never did before.

The cries that were heard the most were from Chopper, Nami, Franky and Luffy..

"Lu -Luffy ? " – Nami turned around, realizing that his captains crying were not heard anymore. Her eyes grew bigger when she saw that Luffy was in a state of shock.

"Ch- chopper, take Luffy to the ship now". "He is in a state of shock and.. and if we don't do something right now his life will be in danger!" Nami had shouted.

"Ha- hai! " Chopper immediately obey and ran to his captain. Before turning around and go to the ship, he pause and glances one last time to Usopp, who was now lifeless.

Sanji took out a cigarette and blow from it, glances too one last time to his nakama. And helps Chopper carrying Luffy to the ship.

Robin had put a hand on the shoulder of Nami , who was still beside Usopp. She too felt like crying but knew that now they had to get of here. They needed to get out this place for now. Franky in the same state as Nami. Did not move, not even an inch. Brook did the same as Chopper and Sanji did. Taking his hat out, twisting his hack to the front; so that he could say goodbye to his nakama properly, as the gentleman as he was, and with the respect to his nakama.

"Minna, we have to take his body to the ship as soon as possible. This place is not safe". Zoro commanded, his voice was rough, his stare was solid. Someone who did know him will say he had a heart as his heart. Hard as a metal. But someone who knows him could see the dot of grief in it.

At the words of Zoro; Nami and Franky finally got up, nodded to each other, wiping their face full of tears and snot. Both and Robin said their respectives goodbyes ho their daring friend before going to the ship.

Zoro ducking, he took off his robe and put on top of his dear nakama, covering his body; lifting him carefully. His knees, his arms, his legs; every part of his body was soaked in a pool of blood and most of it wasn't his own. He slowly walks forward to where their ship was anchored. His stare was blank; he didn't move a face muscle. And though he had no tears falling. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. As a dread shiver ran down his spine. _It hurt_, _it hurt_ so much. How could this have happened. How could _he _let this happened_? _If anyone should have died, it should've been him. He was supposed to take care all of them. Not because it was his duty or whatsoever as the first mate. He _needed _all of them alive. Because he cares about them, more than anything. Yes, more than to become the best swordsman. They mean so much to him. How could he not?. When they gave him another reason to become the best swordsman, not because of the promise he made long ago, but because he need it to _become_ one so that they he could protect them against anything. And what this meant, it his nakama die in front of him, while he could do nothing than to only watch, his nakama agonizing in pain waiting to death to take them over. _How could he ever forget himself? How could he?._.

* * *

The profile image of this story, portrays the last scene of this chapter. I did it myself, though it is not the best but it gives an idea.


	5. Remembering a Friend

Once inside the ship Chopper was treating Luffy, lying on the infirmary bead. He was already out of danger, well almost, he only needed to wake up and only then, his life would be out of danger. He went outside ones he knew for sure that it was alright to leave him alone. He tells the rest of the crew the news. And then one on one he starts treating them. Everyone was being warp in bandages. While doing so, no one talk, cry or even protest about being bandaged for. They keep looking at the floor. After everyone was warp up and good to go. They left. He himself decided to go to the fish tank. Looking around if someone was already there. Hopefully nobody was, so now he could cry without being concern if they heard him or not. Usually he wouldn't concern about such a thing. Robin usually was the one who console him, but this time it was different. He knew she also needed to console herself, she needed time alone. He knew if he was there, she would fight her tears for him. But he did not wanted that, he wanted to be alone too. He didn't want to see anybody now, at least not for now. Between crying and tears, he started remembering memories of him.

_-Seven days ago-_

They were fishing, and while doing so, something "intimate"came into the conversation.

"Oi, Chopper. I heard that you used to hate your blue nose. I really could not think of anything why would you hate your awesome blue nose, because your nose is really awesome!". Usopp said cheerfully". "Although no one can compares to my nose". Puffing his chest out proudly, and pointing to his own nose to prove his point. "But I can understand you somehow". "On the island I used to live, people liked to make fun of my nose". "But that never bother me though, on the contrary, I prided myself more". He chuckled. "Because they were super jealous they could never have a beautiful nose like mine. And it is my greatest pride!. It is just like my mother". And like a perplexed, his eyes were focused on the beautiful sky; he had nostalgic in his eyes. It look like he wanted to cry but he shook that thought. And smile ear to ear and look straight to his little nakama. "Therefore Chopper, if someday someone bothers you because of your nose. Just let me know and I'll teach him a lesson what happens when someone makes fun of our nakama. Though I'm sure you can handle them by yourself, but just so you know, I'll always have your back!. Okay Chopper!?".

"Ba - bakayaroo whatever you say doesn't make me happy! Baka!". And though his words said another, he was dancing so happily. His both arms were swinging right and left. He was overjoyed.

_-The Present-_

Chopper could not help as more tears began to appear while remembering some days back. He wish so much that they could travel to that time, so that he wouldn't let this happen. He wanted him to tell him stories, he wanted him to be laughing. He wanted him to be beside him. But he knew deep in his heart, that could not happen. Some dreams are not meant to be, as much as someone want it to be, it was impossible to happen, it only stay as a dream. He cried his heart out, so much that he could no longer see his fur, only tears...

* * *

Sanji was in the kitchen. He was cooking non-stop to no one in particular. He just need it to put his mind onto something else, he needed to stay active. But inadvertently tears began to fall from his cheeks, he instantly wipe them. The image of Usopp lying on the floor, fighting for his own life. While choking with his own tears, bleeding uncontrollably. And then his eyes close. He could no longer hear his heart beating. He was dead.. He felt himself choking just remembering about it. He found himself out of breath, and drown on the floor. When did he stopped working?. Well it didn't matter. Nothing matter anymore. At least, not for now. He took a cigarette from his pocket and blew from it. While letting his tears fall freely. He then finds himself thinking about what happened days before.

_-Six days ago-_

Usopp was on the railing, staring at the ocean, thoughtfully. Sanji saw him and decides to put their shitty sniper in his usually cheerfully mood. He did not know why he always had to console his nakama, when he knew something was wrong with them. He guesses he just didn't like to see them that way. Damn his care for them.

Taking a breath, stares at the ocean in front of him "Oi, Shitty sniper bothering you?".He doesn't take his eyes from the ocean.

Usopp jumped, turning and sees Sanji had stood beside him. He had not heard him come. He was so distracted in his thoughts, that he forgot about his surroundings. Shaking his head goes to stare at the ocean. "Nothing, just remembering".

Taking a cigarette from his pocket, letting out the smoke from it. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?".

"Mhm". Usopp answers.

Sanji turns his head around to observe him. He then sighs.

"Well, as you like". He then turns and walks back to the kitchen. Smirks. He knows this technique always works with Usopp.

"Tell me, have you ever felt that you are alone?. I know it's silly, since we have Luffy and others. But have you ever felt that way". Usopp then says, tilting his head a little. His eyes not moving even an inch from the ocean.

Sanji stops walking. Surprised, he did not expect that answer. He then turns around again to be beside Usopp.

"Alone..". Sanji whispers.

"Yeah, aside from the laughs and all. As if something is missing... someone".

Sanji grimace. The right side of his lip turning upwards. "You miss her?".

"Huh? What? What-t?". Usopp stutters.

"Kaya..was it?".

"Ohhh .. yeah...".

"You like her?".

"What? huh? ehhh ... yeah. How did you know!?". A smile appears then on his face, his cheeks starts turning red.

"You always carry a picture of her, which you did yourself; wherever we go. Besides... you sometimes pronounce her name when sleepping". Sanji chuckles.

"Ahhhh .. I say that?". His face turning more red than it already was.

"Yeah, and other things..".

"Really, like what?".

"Do you seriously want to know?".

Usopp then stop looking at the ocean and stares at Sanji in the eyes. "No, I think not".

"I thought so".

"But I wasn't talking about that, well yeah I do miss her, but not that. Usopp stares again at the ocean with a blank stare.

Sanji could not stop staring at Usopp, he knew him from a long time, but he never ever had seen that look on Usopp's face. He then shook his face, stares at ocean again and blew from his cigarette. "Then what is it?".

Usopp stares down. "I don't know, is just like I feel I miss something very important". He wrinkles his forehead. "It's not something solid, is..is something from the inside".

"Oi, don't tell me you still feeling useless?".

"Huh? What? No, not that". He tilts his head, thinking about it. "Not that..". He then murmurs.

"Ouch, Sanji, that hurt". Rubbing his head. "Why did you kick me ON THE FACE".

"Because you are being stupid". Huffs his cigarette.

"What are you talking about?".

"Because you're still thinking that you're useless".

"No, I do not".

"Then why did you stop thinking about it?".

"Because, 'cause…". Sighs "Alright, alright I do. But it's not like I did before".

Raises his right curly eyebrow. "What do you mean?".

"Now I now that I'm always going to be weaker than you, Zoro and Luffy or the rest. That will never change. But even if weaker, I can still help you guys". "Because I have something that you monsters don't have..". "I'm smart". He said proudly.

Smirks. "Yeah, I guess". "And you better remember that, you shitty sniper".

Chukles. "Yeah, I know, I know".

"But why would you feel alone about that?".

"Well…is just that sometimes I feel like that being smart, my plants, and my sniper skills. Will not be enough". "And well, that I will be left behind". "That I would no longer will fight alongside you guys or laugh". "Until someday.., I'll be completely alone". "Ouch that that hurts, Sanji!". Rubbing his new bump in his head.

"Tsk, why do you always have to be so negative?".

Sighed. "I don't know, I guess it's a part of me". "But, hey if it wasn't for that, I would never have beat that ghost girl".

"Yeah, yeah". "Still, stop thinking that way". "Believe me, we weren't be here, if it wasn't for you".

"You-you really think so".

"Mmh"." And don't let me say it ever again, you shithead".

Chukles "I know". "And gome to keep thinking about that.." "Is just I keep having this nightmare…".

"Nightmare?".

"I can't remember much about it". "But the only think is that..i'm all alone in the darkness". "And that nightmare bring me back those thoughts..".

"Hmm" "Nightmares are just nightmares, so don't worry much about it".

"I guess you're right".

"Well I better go, and prepare lunch for Nami Swann and Robin Chwann". His eyes turning into hearts.

"Oi , what about the rest".

Sanji was heading to the kitchen already when Usopp stop him.

"Arigato, Sanji".

Not turning back, Sanji answered. "Don't worry about it". And he then continue to walk through the kitchen.

_-The Present-_

Sanji was sitting at the table, weeping. He no longer cared if anyone saw or heard him. Neither his Nami Swan or Robin Chwann. He just had to let it all go, there and right now. And he cried, he said some cursing words. Their Shitty sniper was gone, and forever. He could no longer console him, when he was feeling down; tell him "shitty sniper"; or how much he truly meant to the crew. How much he cared for him.

* * *

Zoro, was lifting his weights, as he usually did. Though this time, it was different. Lifting more weights of what he usually did. Non-stop, trying to holding it, but it was too much burden on his body. Even for him.

"This could not have happened, not now, not now; that they only needed to pass one more island! ONLY ONE MORE DAMN ISLAND!. And together they would have navigate all around the Grand Line. But doing it "together" was not possible anymore. Usopp had acted so fast, no, that was no excuse. He was careless, too careless. If only he had realized that Usopp had jumped, if only he was stronger; this would not have happened.

_"Stronger..stronger..stronger"_

Those words repeated over and over in his mind, until the words send him back to memories of the past.

-Five days ago-

"Usopp, what are you doing?". Zoro ask, squinting his eyes.

"Eeeek didn't you went shopping?". Usopp stutter.

"Yeah, and now I'm back".

"Oh, right..". Sweat dropping from his forehead.

"You've become more stronger". Zoro observed.

"Huh?". Blink surprised.

Zoro rise his arm and pointed to the weight, which Usopp was carrying currently. "Before, you could not lift any of my weights".

Usopp took a look at the weights that was in front of him, in his arms to be more precisely. "But is the lightest" He retorted.

"None of my weights is "light ".

Usopp then took a look around, and realized to his amaze, that it was true. None of them were weight which a "normal" person could carry. But again none of the crew were "normal" and that also made him a "monster", although not at the same level as Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and Luffy. He then smirks at the flattery. " Of course!. There is nothing that the great Usopp Sama can't do!. He then exclaimed, lying the weight on the floor. Posing, with his own thumb pointing at himself.

Zoro just stares.

"Uhm Zoro, why are you making that face of "And-just-when-I-thought-you-had-matured,-even slightly,-you-just-ruined-it?".

"Because that's exactly what happened". Zoro retorted.

"That hurt, you know..".

Zoro just walked to pick up some weights. "If you want to train, then train. But move".

Usopp moving of the way, he notices how Zoro lifts the weights like they were just two feathers.

Sighing. "I wonder if one day, I can lift that much weight?".

"If you don't train, you'll never know".

"Hm, you know what I just realized?".

"What?".

"You're not the quiet, grumpy and the coldness Zoro as before".

Zoro, stops lifting his weights, glares, and glares at him.

"Ok, I take back the last one. You still have that coldness. Although I must advise you, that will not help you get any girl".

"It's not as if I want one". Zoro just shrugs and continues lifting.

"And I doubt anyone would like a monster in human form".

"Best for me".

"Hm, definitely you have to leave that attitude of yours. You have to laugh more, like the Great Usopp". He exclaimed pointing at himself, again.

"I don't see how that would help. I think it would make it even worse"

"Zoro, your words hurts so much, you know".

"…"

"I think with you is hopeless. But even so, from time to time you should get out your emotions. Not saying it's bad to not do it, just not always you have be the cool man. Although I think it's too much to ask who gets lost even to go potty.

"And what exactly would that help me?. Besides what does that have to with getting lost, which i don't or try to be cool".

"Nothing. Just thought I should point that out".

Zoro smirks. "At least I don't have any lying disorder. Or wet my pants why I see an enemy coming".

"Oi, for your information, I like being the comedian of the group. O-Oi!. I may be scare but I don't wet my pants. Well at least not in front of the enemy. And for your information I prefer to attack from afar instead to go through the front. I like being sneaky, and hide in the bushes, like a rabbit; and when the enemy least expect it, jump and..- Oi-!".

While telling his strategy, he himself was mimicking with his arms, legs; well with everything. Though he did it without thinking it, he was in a ball jumping around. A nineteen year old, an adult. He look more like an armadillo than the rabbit he was talking about, and with the clothes he was on. It was impossible to not laugh out. Zoro was on the floor, almost choking with all the laughing.

Usopp smirk, though deep inside him, he was deeply embarrassed. "See Zoro, I knew you could laugh!".

Zoro was not laughing anymore. He was staring very deeply in the eyes of Usopp, like somehow he could make them explode with just staring.

"Zo-zoro, Oi ! Do not lift those weights above me!". "Ahhh I'm not rubber like Luffy!". "Remember not kill your own nakama. Zoro control yourself". Usopp changed places with Zoro, he now, was on the floor, though not laughing; hiding.

"I'll think about it..".

"That will take time then ..".

"What did you say!?". Zoro was lifting again the weights above Usopp.

" Zoro.. think of a nice place, the Zoro world".

Zoro did what he was told, exhaling and inhaling his breath. In a smile he murmur. "Robin..".

Usopp smirks. "I've just found a good blackmail!".

"You tell a soul and I assure you, I'll kill you in your sleep".

"Gee Zoro, just when I thought you have changed. But again Zoro will always be Zoro".

"And what does that supposed to mean?".

"….".

"….".

"Although it might be better. There's nothing good piling feelings inside. Feelings were created to be exposed. Not to be hidden". Usopp stated.

"Again, What is that supposed to mean?".

Usopp sighs. "Nothing. Well I better go, I have to make some new inventions, and improve my kabuto". He said walking to the door.

"Well, later".

"Feeling the love here. Zoro ..".

"…".

Usopp was already turning the lock, when Zoro says something.

"Usopp, you have truly become stronger".

Those words and the manner in which Zoro say it. It made him turn around and smile ear to ear.

"Arigato, Zoro".

"I'm just saying what I see, nothing to say thanks for".

Usopp smiles again, turns back around, flips the lock and leaves.

_-The Present-_

And that memory was enough. He could not hold him longer. He did not want to hold in longer. He knew how Usopp looked up to him, and although he would not admit it out loud, but he was happy for that. Because that would help him fulfill his dream to "Be a brave warrior of the sea". Though he thought he already was. Despite being the weakest of the crew, or at least that was what Usopp thought. He rescued most of the crew from certain death. And yes, he was afraid, all the time. That did not stop him to stand up to his enemies to protect his nakama or himself. And he have been doing it all this time, he had already faced his fears and beat each and every of them. And although he knew it. He never said. He said nothing. Luffy even said, what he could said. Never said anything even when he saw him dying very slowly. And now he was gone. There was no other chance, never again; he lost all chances to do it, and there were too many. Usopp might have been a coward when it came to fighting. But_ he_ was a coward when it came to say his true feelings. Yes, he was a coward that's what he was. Every memory of him laughing, dancing, telling jokes, etc. All those memories passed very fast around his mind. He then let himself let go. He then cry, he had to. A cry that if it wasn't because of the rain, his cries would have been heard throughout the entire ship.

* * *

Nami was laying in her bed. Robin was not with her. She had gone to a private place. She did not blame her, because she too wanted to be alone.

She was crying her heart out, clutching tightly her Climat Tact. Everything seemed like a dream, no, worse than a nightmare. This was real. She knew that death was something that nobody were free from of it, it came when least expected. But, not them. Not, the Strawhats . They made trouble after another in every island they went and somehow they always get away with it. But this time, it did not. It did not went, as it usually did. She knew it was easier to happen to her or Usopp being the weakest of the crew. But she thought, she really thought that they had gone through and break that barrier, that they could stand beside the "monsters" of the crew. How could this have happened?. Just a few hours ago she could hear his voice. And now, she could not hear it anymore.

_-Four days ago -_

Usopp was drawing in his notebook, as he usually did, in his time alone. Though he did not knew he was being watched.

"Usopp what are you doing?". Nami curiously ask.

Jumping and shrieking. "Eek, Na–Nami. What are you doing here?".

"What are you drawing". Nami ask, completely ignoring his question.

"Uh, I- It's my mom". Usopp answers strutting.

At the word "mom", she crinkle her eyes and face palm herself, not having realized before such a distinguished. His long nose and such an unique one. No doubt that nose was unrecognizable And that was not all. Surprised, the drawing was so perfectly drawn, that one could hear her laughing. Though the drawing was in black and white. It was much in better quality than a very valuable color painting. Undoubtedly a masterpiece. It also recalls hearing when they met his father. Though she and the rest of the crew did not heard anything because they both needed time alone. And hearing such a beautiful word "mom" it recall her of her own.

"She died when I was very young, I used to tell lies to her, so she could smile. Telling her that the pirates had come, that my father had come with them. But she died without seeing him again, she died in front of me with a smile on her face telling me that I will be a great warrior of the sea; just like my father. But you know, even though she's no longer here. When I draw her, is like she's here, beside me. And remembering her although it brings me sadness it also brings me joy.

At the end of his short story, he paused to think for a moment, he had not noticed when he had begun to speak. Thinking that perhaps Nami have not heard him, he turns around, but to his dismay. Nami was sitting next to him, with tears streaming down her cheeks. When Usopp sees the state of her friend, he wanted to cheer her, not knowing what he did wrong. He just knew that he did not wanted to see his nakama with tears because of him.

"Na-Nami, gome. I didn't know .. I didn't mean to".

"Usopp Baka!". She gives him a punch on the head, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Ouch-c-h".. but what did I do?".

"Nothing Usopp, nothing. It's just". Wiping her tears. She stops for a moment. "You and I, are so alike, both of us have suffered at seeing our mothers die. We both are the weakest of the crew. But still, you. Your drawing is amazing Usopp. It is as if I could hear her laughing.

Usopp said nothing, just stare at her. Trying to process all of what he just heard her saying. And it was true both had gone through the same pain, just as children. Both were considered the weakest of the crew. Although he preferred to call it "normal" rather than weak. Compared to those monsters. Not to mention that the two of them have been together in various situations of life and death. Truly the world was very small and yet they managed to meet and become good friends that they are today.

"Arigato, Nami . I guess you're right. I've never thought of it that way. But please stop crying, if Sanji sees you, and knows that it's my fault. He will kill me". Nami smiles and once again wipes her tears. Usopp helping her too wiping her tears with his hand.

"Yeah, I guess you're right , Usopp. He _will_ kill you. But do not worry, I'll increase 2000 beli to your debt, for making me cry, and I will not tell Sanji about it".

"Na – Nami". Usopp tries to complain about it. But he knows there's no other way out. Sighs. "I guess I have no choice..".

Nami with her face with visible tears. She laughs at the reaction of Usopp when she mention the payment. Sticking out her tongue to him.

"You know Usopp, .. I did not tell you before, but on the sky island that I was send to. The people there were experts and inventors on the weather, they invented because of it. And they consider the Climat Tact, your invention, a work made of a truly Genius!".

"…rea-really Nami!". Usopp stutter.

"Mhm". She nodded her head. She then punch Usopp on the head, again. Are you calling me a liar!?". Nami exclame furious.

"No, of course not, Nami. Is just that.., my invention.., a work of genius?..". Usopp strutting again.

"That's right. That was what they said,.. and also, I think that too". Nami blush.

"A-Arigato Nami". Usopp was crying happy tears and throw himself on her. Nami smiles softly while patting his back.

"Ok, ok, Usopp". "You really sometimes act like a child, though you already are a man".

Usopp said nothing, he just kept crying of joy in the lap of Nami .

_-The Present-_

Nami holding strongly to her Climat Tact. She cried not caring that if it was raining, or that his nakama discovered her crying. His best friend, with whom she had shared so many precious moments together and time together. Despite their fights and her fury. They were best friends. Nothing and no one was going to stop her crying. Nobody would prevent this feeling of grave and loneliness. To comparison of her other nakama, he was the only one who understood her . And who always encouraged and cheer her besides Luffy. She wished she could listen to him playing with Chopper and Luffy. No matter how that usually irritate her. But that could not happen ever again.

* * *

Franky was in his room of weapons developments, although he was not exactly making weapons, no, he was crying until he could no longer cry more tears. Until they will stop falling, not because he wanted to, but because he was "dry". Being half cyborg, he could no longer move, if he was out of cola. He needed to be fill with it, but to him, that it did not matter, not now. He did not care whether his dream was going to be fulfilled or not. How could he achieved without his aniki, They both repair and maintain the Sunny. Although their first meeting was not the best of all, but certainly the first time he saw him, he knew he had guts within him, the kid was brave . Very few people were able to defy something or someone, knowing that if there was no chance of winning, no chance of surviving. Risk it all, or dying trying. Very few risk that challenge, the most run away in the act. And never returns, choosing to forget. But not he, he decided to take even the zero percent of chance and changed it to at least one percent. Deciding to fight against that. And even when he did not came out victorious, he did not runaway. He continue fighting. He even decided to fight his captain his BEST FRIEND! He knew he would lose , he knew what the outcome was since the start. But did not change his mind. He wanted to give Luffy a reason to "cast" him out, and although he knew it was wrong and although at that time he really wanted to go. Seeing all his nakama fight for Robin it made him think, and that when he realized what he had done was far from wrong. But his nakama decided to forgive him; of course he had to leave his pride aside. And although no one had noticed, no one had realizing the least. He was swallowing his feelings, since he still felt guilty about that fac , that had happened long ago. No one had noticed that behind that great smile of his, a great sadness hidden in it. EVEN HIM!. And he thought that he knew his aniki, and this gave him to understand that he did not knew the least. Maybe if he had realized, maybe this would not have happened. Seeing his aniki dying slowly, and when he did. It was too much for him. Too much for his half robotic body. He cried and cried so much that he could flood the ship with his tears .

_-Four days ago -_

Usopp was creating new inventions. Concentrating as usual until a voice took him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Usopp bro, want to help you in your invention?". Franky said cheerfully.

"Oh. Franky you scared me. Thanks but it's not necessary ". Jumping slightly and then turning around to look at his robotic friend. "I'm making the finishing touches and some final adjustments". He face then cracks a smile ear to ear. "And I'm really anxious to teach you to others.

Franky returns the smile. "SUPERR ! If it's your invention, I'm sure everyone will like it". Giving Usopp thumbs up.

"Arigato, I hope so". Couldn't resist cracking another smile. He eyes then slightly widen in realization. "Ahh, now that I think about it there is something I'll you to help me with". Lifting his finger. "But you must not tell the others it's a SUPER secret". Moving his finger to his mouth.

Smirks. "If it's SUPER, then you can count on me". Giving his signature pose. "So what is this SUPER secret Usopp bro?".

Usopp eyes sparks. "Arigato Franky". "I need you to put this powder in the cannons pointing skyward. And when I tell you, you turn them on!. Got it?.

"Got it".

Usopp hands Franky the powder that he have created in a little bag. Franky then receiving it. With that done both returns to their own project.

Franky doing what he was told to do. Making sure that no soul was anything suspicious or watching him. It proved to be difficult, so he had to time it. Fortunately nobody seems to suspect a thing. Although he was firing with curiosity to know what Usopp was planning to do. And what exactly was this powder. Though there was only one thing he knew for sure. Whatever his aniki was planning, it will be totally SUPERRRRR!.

When he was done with first step of his mission. He somehow felt like a samurai, when doing this. He went to Usopp's Workshop to tell him that everything was going SUPER. But when he came back, what he saw, crush him; he suddenly didn't feel so super. Usopp seem in deep thinking, more accurate, depressed. He was crying.

Shaking his head, decides to stop whatever was making his aniki feel down. "Usopp bro, something happened?". Raising an eyebrow.

Startled. He then continue working. Pretending that everything was fine. "It's nothing Franky . Sorry for worrying you". He simply replied

Franky narrowed his eyes. Not believing that everything was fine. But decides to not push him into telling him. He may need time to share his concerns. And that was not problem at all. He will stay as long as he needed him.

Sighing. "It-it's about Merry..". "I don't know what exactly let me think about her, it's not like I don't think about her. I do, all the time. But this time, I don't know…suddenly I felt like crying..". "I like Sunny, he is a nakama, but Merry..she..she was..". "If only I- I-". He let out some sobs and wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

Franky did not let him finish his sentence, because he knew what he was going to say and he did not like it anything about it. Removing his glasses. He look at Usopp in the eye.

"It wasn't your fault, and you know that. You even fight with Luffy for her. And I bet she care about like you did. She even let you see in her Klabautermann form. And she came to save you and the others for her last adventure together. She did what any of us would do. She sacrificed herself for her nakama. So don't blame it on yourself. Just like it was your decision to join the crew, to stubborn to fight Luffy, and too bullhead to fight even if you were too scare. She _made_ her own decision, so you should respect her decision. I know it's painful to accept it. But as long as you remember her she will still live in your heart and memories. People only die when they are forgotten even if they're only a spirit".

Usopp froze with those words. The phrase "People die when they are forgotten". Though he's pretty sure those words were from Chopper, but he isn't going to point that out. He gives him the most genuine smile.

"Arigato Franky. I guess I was exaggerating things".

"Don't worry about it. Glad I could help". Giving him thumps up. "So, now everything is okay, right?". Quirks his eyebrow slightly.

"Mhm, I'm okay now". Smiles again and nods his head. "Franky, can you alert the others?.

"Count me in". Move his glasses down. "I'll SUPER help". Makes his signature pose.

"Today will definitely be a night you and they won't forget for the rest of their lives, I'll make sure of that". "In ten minute shoot the cannons and that will be the signal".

"Understood bro . Let's SUPER do it!".

Usopp and Franky bumps their hands together. And with that they're ready for the action.

- Back in the Present -

Franky was kneeling, screaming; he did not understand himself what he was saying..but he understood one thing. His screams would go for several hours.

* * *

Brook was on the stairs, holding his cane with both of his hands, his head on them, looking at the ground. Tears coming out from his bony body, tears of sorrow for his dear friend. He wished, Oh, how he wish. He could somehow share his akuma no mi to Usopp Kun, but he knew that was not possible. Nothing would be possible...Usopp Kun ,whom was family to him. He himself who had been alone for so long and having finally found nakama. That was the most precious memory to him. He loved each of his nakama and would gladly die again for them.. But it was too late now, one of his nakama had already left and would never return. He could not return as he had, could not laugh or cry again with him. His fantasy stories, he will not hear them anymore, watch him dance with Luffy and Chopper, and hear other of his many invented diseases which made him laugh to the bone, though he was already all bones. He would not see any of that anymore or so the rest of the Strawhats . Usopp-Kun was dead.

_-Three days ago -_

"Brook Brook, Ah! There you are!". Although he was panting, he smile to him.

"Ah~ Usopp-Kun, in what can I assist you?". He lowers his cup and slightly turns his head to his nakama.

Trying to catch his breath. "Uhm, I was wondering if you could help me with something?".

"It would be my honor, Usopp Kun". Rises from the sofa and taking out his hat as a form of chivalry.

Smiling ear to ear. "Arigato Brook". "You see, uhm..". Hesitating. "I'm making a surprise, and I would like you to help me out with a song..if it's not much to ask..". Usopp goes to mode puppy eyes.

Brook sockets could have light up, if he had any eyes. Skull Joke. "Ah~ That would made my day Usopp-Kun, I would cry happy tears. Ah~ But I don't have eyes. Skull Joke. Yohohoho" .

Usopp smile wide. "Arigato, Arigato Brook". Launching himself to Brook.

"I'm glad Usopp-Kun ...that I could be of help,…but you're choking me.. Ah but I have no neck,.. because I'm pure bones Yohohoho ...No seriously.."

Blinking, he looks down . Brook made a face that confirmed Brook's despair. Well to be more precise his bones were now turning purple. How could he choke, he will never now. Immediately he shot himself to the ground. And gives Brook some space. "Ahh ~ Gome Gome, I-I..My body just move from his own..".

"Do not worry, Usopp-Kun". Short of breath. "I'm happy that you decide to come to me for help". Straightening himself. "Now tell me, how exactly can I be of help?

"Oh, yeah right.". Coming to his senses. "I'd like if we both could perform a song together, I already made the lyrics". "But I would like if you could play the violin while I do the singing".

"Yohohoho, that's fantastic". "Ah~ that would mean you'll sing Usopp-Kun, I'm dying to see you sing, Ah~ but I'm already death. Yohohoho". Brook merrily laughs to his own joke.

"Ah~ But you don't have to tell the guys. This is a super ulta max mega secret. So keep it between us". Lifting his finger to this mouth/

"Don't worry Usopp-kun. You're secret is safe with me".

And so the practice begin. Usopp singing not too high, so the others would hear them and not so low Brook could hear him. Brook with his guitar, doing the same, not to high and not too low.

_- After the song finish -_

"Usopp-Kun…this song is too beautiful!". Brook declared.

"Do-you really think so Brook?". Usopp ask uncertain.

"Hai!~ It's more than beautiful.. is..is..FANTASTIC". Exclaimed excitedly. "It makes my eyes cry nonstop with such magnificent lyrics. Ah!~ Although I have no eyes to do so!. Yohohohoho~".

"A-arigato Brook". Embarrassed looking at the ground.

"Though I will not lie, there are two things in it that concern me ..". His happily tone voice change abruptly to a serious one.

"Huh? What do you mean?".

"I really hope my suspicions are wrong, but my ears do not deceive me" "This song has a hidden sadness in it ..". "But I cannot find it, in the lyrics or in the melody.."

Puzzled. "Uhh ..you think so?".

Nods. "And if it's not too much trouble, I would like to know the cause of it". Stated plainly.

Sighs. " ..Well you see, it's not exactly something sad nor it is something cheerful" "It's more like presage..". "I never really thought about it, but now that we are so close". "That got me thinking.." "It's about what happens after our dreams come true?. We are going to separate. Right?". Raising his eyebrow.

His bony hand was on his bony chin. "Hmm, the truth I had not thought about it either. Well more like I didn't want to. But you're right; we may go to different roads. You will go to your island as the others will too. I'll stay with Laboon. But I'm sure that even if it turns that way. Our bonds will always be together, no matter how distance we may be, our paths will always be connected to each other. Nothng and nobody will change that. They will continue as strong as today. Just like your song says".

His eyes widen slightly, some tears streaming down his face. "You're right, I don't know why I was so worry a-arigato Brook". "Ah~ and what was the other one?".

"Ah~ Usopp- Kun, you see the other one is-"

Brook wanted to continue the talk with Usopp but Sanji interrupted him through the speaker. "Nami Swan and Robin Chwan the dinner is served. You may come to the kitchen now".

Click. Sanji hang up.

All but Robin and Nami scream. "Oi, and what about us".

_-The Present-_

Brook was devastated; tears of sorrow, pain, grave were streaming down his face. He did not understand how that was even possible. But he did not care, he did not care how he all bones could cry and stay alive. But his nakama was not longer there with them. He may not have talk much with him. But how he cared of him, he cared because he was his nakama. And that was reason enough to cry.

* * *

Robin was in the library, though the reason why was she there; was not because she wanted to read but to cry. He was all her mind could think of. All of her memories with him. Since she first encounter with him. Which was not the best first encounter. But it had been the beginning. The time in Enies Lobby. Although at the time she did not know the reason. But Usopp was separated from the crew. But that had not stopped him; he decided to go from his own. He was fighting because of _her_; not because he was a _Mugiwara_. But because he wanted to. He wanted to rescue her, to save her. He wanted to save his nakama! She always found him a very dynamic and fun guy to be around with.

Closing the book, she was trying to read, but could not do so. Griping to it, tears streaming down her cheeks with a silent cry. To one must hear her, it should be completely silent to two meters. Though the cry was low, she hid in it the many feelings and questions unanswered. How come when he needed help, she could do nothing, than to watch in a state of awestruck for what was going to happen in front of her? How?. When he risked his life fighting for her. And _he_ was the one who saved her when she only needed one more step to enter to hell. She asked to no one in particular to itself.

Her cries became louder and louder by the second. And when she was out of tears she tried to laugh just like Jaguar D. Saul teach her, _Dereshishi_.

-_Two days ago -_

"Where is it? Where is it?". Usopp ask to no one. He was searching every inch of the library.

Robin without moving a muscle of her face, listen intently to his nakama, while reading a book .

"Nagahana -kun, if you are wondering where is your box. Then I suggest you to look on that shelf". Again, not moving a face muscle, she pointed to the shelf beside her.

"Ah, Robin, Arigato". Runs to where Robing pointed out, to find what he was looking for.

Robin gave a slight smile at the enthusiasm of his nakama when finding what he wanted.

"Ahhh~I do not know what I would do without you Robin". Usopp exclaimed excited when giving her thumbs.

"You're welcome". Her eyes not leaving from the book, turning a page.

"That book…is that one, which I think it is!. Stuttering, pointing to the book.

'This is the story of brave young man. His story of how he navigate the seas. Although he has a very unpleasant death". She stated plainly, removing her eyes from the book and closing it, putting in her lap. She finish reading it.

"Ahh~ Again with that coldness. But you do have a reason. I do not understand why the brave warrior had to die at the end..". He exclaimed sadly.

"It happens to every person when his time comes, Nagahana -kun. Even to us".

"…I don't know to what fear more, the story or the expression when you talk about death". Usopp was trembling at this point.

"Do not worry. I doubt it will be soon. Although terrible things can happen when you least expect it".

"…".

"Is there something else in what I could help you Nagahana -kun?".

"Oh no, Arigato Robin..". "You know ..when it happens ...when I pass... promise me..you 'll take care of the others..for me..you know they could not live without me..". Chukles. "..and..smile, smile with them,..don't ever forget to smile. It's a promise?". His voice was trembling and was very low too.

Robin could catch every word of what his nakama just said. Though she did not understand the reason behind his words. But decided not to think about it. At least not for now. So she decided to nod at the request.

Usopp was about to leave the library, until the words of Robin make made him stop.

"You can count on it, Usopp".

Those words gave startled him, she call him by his _name_. He turns around to see her face and saw that she was genuinely smiling. He then replies with a smile too. He half turned and inadvertently a tear was falling down his cheek.

_-The Present-_

Recalling that moment. She finally understood what Usopp meant when he uttered those words. He somehow already knew what would happen, maybe not exactly, but that he had an idea, she had no doubt of it.

More tears fell from her cheeks. Holding her book stronger. Wondering herself, perhaps all the brave warriors had the same fate ..and early too.

* * *

Luffy ... was still sleeping. It already pass four days since the accident. And he was still in a state of coma and it was not the first time that had happened.

All others were scattered around the ship. Chopper were constantly seeing if Luffy awoke or no. The others took turns to watch him. Since that day, there were no more fights between Zoro and Sanji. There was also no more laughs or cries. Only tears. No one looked at each face, they seemed like soulless bodies. The only time they were all together- well almost- was on breakfast and dinner. Though not always. Some prefer to eat on their rooms. Like Nami, Robin and Sanji. There were some sounds like the waves and the wind. The singing of the birds. And the small whisperings "thank you" and "you're welcome" were only heard.

At least that was until a scream alerted everyone. Yes, Luffy had awakened.

* * *

I tried to be funny in each memory that each have. It was difficult and especially Robin, since shes hard to write. In some turn out pretty long and others do not really.

I still don't have any exactly idea for Luffy, but there is something foggy in my mind running around. I only wanted Robin to be the only who said something about the memory, because the others will feel at guilty somehow.

The memory of Sanji it turn out the longest, because i had no idea of what to write about, so i just keep on putting stuff in it and somehow it turn out like the way it is. Originally they only talk about Kaya, but I felt it needed something else. And I did not want it to erase that talk because somehow i thought it was funny.

Again sorry because of my English, i guess with time i'll get better. But for now, this is what i can do. I now there have been a lot of errors, and i'll be happy to change it if you give me a hint.

Thank you for reading.


	6. Pink Petals

It was five days after the tragic happened.

"USOPPPPP! WHERE ARE YOU! USOPPPPPPPPPP!".Luffy was screaming at the top of his lungs. Rampaging and smashing everything was in his sight.

Everyone came out quickly from his posts to where Luffy was. Having to leave lunch for later.

"Luffy..". Nami whisper.

"Luffy , Usopp is…". Franky tried to made Luffy come to his senses. Though he did care what Luffy was doing to the ship, he could fix the things later; right now the problem was Luffy.

"I SAID WHERE USOPPPPP IS! WHERE IS HE". Luffy scream again, there was anger and pain between all the scream.

"Luffy , his already –".

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD, ZORO, OR I GET THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!". Luffy declared.

"Usopp is dead, Luffy. If you want to see him ..then come with me...". Zoro insisted.

"YOU'RE LYING, STOP FUCKING LYING ZOROOO! HE.. HE IS NOT DEAD! I KNOW HIS ALIVE!...HE MUST BE!". Luffy punched Zoro on the face, sending him flying across the ship.

"Luffy ..you have.. to rest your body .. you ... ". Chopper pleaded but his sobbing was stopped by Sanji, placing his hand on Chopper's shoulder.

Zoro getting up. "Your saw him, we all did... he is dead Luffy". He stare directly at Luffy's eyes.

"No. .. no..don't lie ... that.. that was just a bad dream.. right..minna ?". "It had to be..is the only..explanation..". His arms were scratching his head badly, he then stop and check one by one his nakama, who were crying, including him, he then stop at Zoro gaze.

"LUFFY, I SAID HE'S ALREADY DEAD!. GET IT TO YOU'RE MIND". His calming voice was now raised, his expression was almost blank. He was in deep sorrow, pain, madness. His stance could barely be hold. But his stance broke. He was now crying. Though he did not made a sound while doing so. His tears could be seen.

Luffy saw Zoro 's face full of tears. He decided to release him. Knowing that what he saw was not a dream, as he expected to be. Luffy with a better posture and wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "Take me where is Usopp ". Luffy demanded.

Zoro nodded also wiping with his tears with the back of his hand. He then lead his captain to where Usopp's body was.

The others did not say a word. They just returned to their own rooms. Except for Sanji, he went to the kitchen, knowing that nobody was going to keep eating. He had to put their dinner in the refrigerator for now.

When they enter the place Luffy ask Zoro to leave. He wish to be alone with his nakama . Zoro nodded and obeyed his captain, turning around to leave him. Understanding the situation and the order of his captain.

Luffy now alone, took of the blanket that was in top of him. Scanning the body of his nakama . Every inch, every scar. And also the huge hole that was in his stomach, or what was left of it. Gently touching his face , which the smile was still impregnated. That smile that one's was so contagious. That smile which always express joy, but this smile was different . This smile, pride was tattooed on it. As if he had no regrets or anything. It did not show the slightest doubt, resentment or nuisance. It was definitely a smile that expressed how proud he was of his life and everything in it; his island, his family, his friends, everything in it. Even .. his death.

"Bakaa... nobody told you to do it, no one told you that you could go.. You promise.. you.. you promised that you would never go again.. Usopp..". Holding his nakama in his arms, tears falling to his cheeks and to Usopp. Tears that could mean many things , but this meant repentance and sorrow.

"Usopp Gome .if only I had been stronger.. if only.. if only.. I had let you go .. maybe .. this would never have happened…Gome..Gome..Gome..". Luffy said between cry and sobs. Hugging his nakama, holding his body; that no longer had a bloodstain in it, because Chopper took care of it.

_-Six days ago- _

"Attention all Strawhats. Please go to the deck. Again all Mugiwaras please go to the deck". Usopp declared through the speaker.

And with the call everyone started go to appointed place, some complaining and others glad for it. One of those were Luffy .

"What the shitty sniper wants?". Complain Sanji.

"Huh? Perhaps we already found the island ..?". Chopper suggested.

"This better be good. Because I was doing some maps". Nami complained.

"I just hope it does not take much, I want to go back to training". Zoro said.

"Yohohoho . Ahh~ .. I'm dying to see it. AH! But I have no eyes. Yohohohoho ~". Brook said cheerfully.

"Hmm .. Franky is missing". Robin observed.

"Now that you said it. I don't see Franky anywhere, maybe-".

"Yoshaaaa! I wonder what Usopp will surprise us with. Shishishishi". Luffy stated cheerfully and smiling wide.

"Surprise". All except Robin and Brook whispered.

"Arigato minna. I appreciate that you all stop whatever you guys were doing to come see the surprise that I have prepared for you. Well wait no waiting". "Franky if you please, give the start to this great day . That will certainly be remembered by all present Strawhats!". Usopp then scream.

Inmeadialty Franky fire the cannons. The "boom" was loud and it also startled the Mugiwaras. All were astonished and amazed at what they were witnessing. Especially the smallest crew member and the cutest of all.

"It can't be..is like..". Nami whisper

"..The time on the island of Chopper, well kind of..". Sanji completed. Taking out his cigarette and smocking from it".

"It'is so beautiful ..". Nami said.

"Bakayaro , none of this makes me happy. Baka !". And although his words said otherwise . The little reindeer was dancing happily".

"Sugeeeeee". Roar the captain.

It was definitely something a magnificent sight, on the sky. Pink petals were flying everywhere. Petals of Sakura tree.


	7. Usopp's Song

Usopp was in the Crow Nest with the door open. He was singing. His voice was completely different, his husky voice was now more of fine voice, though he still got the voice of.. Usopp .

The other Strawhats were deeply amazed by that fact. For none before had heard him sing.. well at least not this way. Not as a sincere and without the hint of his lies. No, this was different. It was done with all of his heart and feelings for his beloved Nakamas . Brook was with others. But he accompany the song with the splendid melody of his violin.

_"When the flag call is calling us,_

_And the wind is following us,_

_We will pursue our dreams._

_Together with the ones our paths crossed._

_We will go onto our next adventure._

_We proudly raise our flag._

_We will turn our dreams into reality._

_._

_Spirits high_

_Heads straight_

_No regrets_

_No second thoughts_

_And no turning back._

_Never hesitating,_

_Navigating forward_

_Not knowing what course to take_

_Without a compass guiding our way_

_Just listening to what our heart desires._

_._

_The wind may take other course,_

_But we will dominate it and sail on it._

_The bonds that we made _

_are what made us stronger._

_Memories that we share,_

_will always remain livid on our hearts._

_._

_We will laugh_

_We will cheer_

_._

_There might be dark days , rainy days but even so .._

_We will own the dark and the light that will lead us to a new adventure _

_Be stronger than an ocean can be._

_Be fierce than the storm._

_I will hold my dream for you_

_And you will hold mine too._

_._

_Together one day our dreams will come true I know; I just know they will._

_And I also know you will be there too._

_._

_Being freer than the lonely waves_

_Without stopping ,_

_Even if the whole world stands apart,_

_and the world itself is our __enemy,_

_and try to hunt us down._

_We will go _

_where our hearts desire_

_We will fight_

_if they try to stop us down._

_._

_We have seen what others could only dream of._

_We have touched those dreams_

_We've fly through the sky, and touch the clouds. __._

_We have gone deep the mighty sea._

_We have seen,_

_We have feel._

_What our dreams are made of._

_We've hear the bell that echoes through the big sky and sea waves._

_ ._

_._

_A sky of pink petals of the Sakura tree._

_In this rain of pink petals,_

_Dancing they fall._

_To this world so cloudy,_

_Painting with its pink the foggy sky._

_Coloring a picture for you._

_In this so vast ocean, our paths crossed._

_And I'm happy for it._

_._

_._

_At the end of our road, that place undoubtedly exists._

_That place where the four seas meet._

_I'm sure you will find it ._

_If one day I fall, and I refuse to continue_

_I know you'll help me to stand back up._

_And I'm happy for it ._

_._

_._

_Your fight and your strength, are only part of the man you truly are ._

_I know someday you will achieve to be the best ._

_That, I have no doubt about._

_You can be a very private person and fearsome looking ._

_But you're loyalty to your nakama is indestructible._

_And I'm happy for it ._

_._

_._

_The story may be taxed on a big stone._

_But believe our history will always be engraved in my heart._

_Our history would be incomplete without you._

_Our tastes and personalities are different._

_But our friendship does not define from it , but from each adventure and memories that we share._

_And I'm happy for it ._

_._

_._

_Although in our path , thunder and strong wind be settle._

_I know the ship you created will fly and sail to where our dreams are and beyond._

_I'm sure it will._

_Our meeting was perhaps not the best, but that made our paths meet ._

_And I'm happy for it ._

_._

_._

_A promise guided you to us._

_You'll sing and play, that melody that makes us cheer and dance to your appreciated nakama._

_At first I was scared, I thought you were just bones._

_But I know you're much more than that._

_And I'm happy for it._

_._

_._

_All our adventures will be told with your maps._

_In that I have no doubt._

_I know that more than gold , the treasure you value most ._

_Are your nakama and family._

_And I am happy for it._

_._

_._

_Your dream made us meet, and brought us where we are now._

_No doubt you will be the next Pirate King ._

_I'm sure you will succeed!_

_Every game and every fight, made our ties irreplaceable._

_I consider you more than a nakama , you're my best friend, my brother._

_And I'm happy fort it ._

_._

_._

_Our goals are different in their weight and shape._

_But our hearts are one._

_Dreams that were formed in one, for a purpose and an unbreakable bond._

_We will fly and sail to the end of this adventure ._

_No matter who you are or how you look , if you are prepared to die for your dream._

_Then you can come on board._

_._

_We are not heroes_

_We are not evil_

_We are Pirates_

_We are Nakamas_

_We are family!_

_._

_Someday it will come true_

_Not forgetting our past_

_and our dreams._

_._

_Living for today_

_With a future not fixed._

_._

_Even if the whole world chase us._

_We will go where our dreams hold ._

_We will go where the flag tell us to ._

_._

_Chasing our dreams ._

_With courage and gleam_

_There may be gruesome times_

_But no matter where we go_

_We will remain united_

_._

_You know you can hold on to me tight_

_We will chase those who chase us._

_._

_We fly_

_We sing_

_We dance_

_We fight_

_._

_' Cause we are nakamas.._

_We are not Nakamas .._

_We are Family!"._

* * *

Can you guess the order of how Usopp spoke of his nakama?.


	8. In-complete Song

When Usopp had finish singing. Then for a moment everything became silence, they suddenly burst into cheers, screams and tears of joy.

"That .. that ... is the most beautiful song I've heard in my life ... USOPP THAT WAS AMAZING!". Luffy exclaimed jumping to his feet and launching himself to meet his nakama. His rubber arms hug Usopp, covering him in tears and snot all over him. They both end up lying on the floor in the Crow nest.

"Luffyyy arigato .. but .. you're choking me". Usopp wailed almost breathlessly, his face turning purple while trying to push Luffy out him but with no success.

" Gome Usopp ". Luffy apologized. Releasing his rubber arms and kneeling beside him.

"Luffy..I almost die there..". Usopp had to breathe out the words.

"Shishishisshi , but you didn't. Beside I could not hold any longer. When you started singing and wanted to launch myself so I could sing beside you". Luffy stated. "But Nami stop me". He pouted.

"Yeah, I thought it was rare to see you not making any fuss ..". Usopp smirk. "AND DO NOT PUT YOUR BOOGERS ON MY CLOTHES YOU, BAKA!". Usopp hissed.

"Shishishishi gome gome ".

"That was SUPERRRR! ". Franky shouted, with tears streaming down while making his signature pose . Who had run like lightning from the Dock System when hearing Usopp singing to the deck.

" Usopp ... that was wonderful .. " Nami said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. While laughing watching his two nakamas with their antics.

" Shitty Sniper , how dare you make Nami cry". Sanji grit his teeth. "But only this time I'll let you go" Sanji sighed. Pulling a cigarette from his pants pocket . Trying with all his might not to let his tears fall. No, he could not cry in front of his beloved Nami Swan and Robin Chwan . And mostly because of a song made by the shitty sniper. That would take his man pride. Beside the ass-head marimo was beside him.

"Tsk, curly eyebrows; don't tell me you've gotten sentimental " Zoro snorted with his arms crossed. He showed no particular joy or tear after hearing Usopp song. But it would be lying if he said that he felt nothing when hearing it. He had to rely on his swords, tightening them strong. So he could not burst like Luffy and the others did. Though he decided to nod his head with a slight smile when Usopp stare at him. Letting him to know that he did like the song While ensuring that no one else saw but only him. He much preferred to elapse those not pleasant feelings messing with the ero-cook.

"What did you said moss head without a heart ".

"What you heard ero- cook"

There was lightning between Zoro and Sanji eyes. Though it look more as a stare contest. And they would have continue if it wasn't because on enrage Nami.

"Stop fighting at a time like this". Nami growled. Givig both bumps in their heads.

"Hai…Nami…Swan..". Said Sanj half unconscious on the floor".

" .. Someday I swear I'll kill you .. ". Zoro declared. Spread on the deck.

"Not if I kill you first". Sanji growl at Zoro

"Shut up already". Both gaining new bumps in their heads.

"...".

"…".

"Good".

"Yohohohoho certainly that was splendid Usopp- San". Brook said in delight. "That was a great melody to my ears. Ah~ but I don't have ears. Yohohohohoho~ ".

Robin did not say a word. But a slight smile appears on her face. And though her face itself says nothing, she too wanted to laugh and cry within. To ask if she could be their nakama. Truthfully was the best decision she had made in her entire life. And she would never regret saying those words that change her life entirely. Knowing each of them, nakamas to be more precise, was what she always wanted to have. And here now, she couldn't agree more. That her nakama are definitely more than just nakama .. they were a FAMILY!. Just like Usopp song said.

" Oiii Usopp ! Come here!".

Everyone stopped what they were doing. To twirl around and stare at Nami, who was fuming in anger.

"Huh!?". Usopp raise an eyebrow.

"I want you to come here and explain a part of the song!". Nami snapped.

"Huh, you-you didn't like it or did I said something wrong? ". Usopp ask, a hint of worrying in his tone.

"It's nothing like that, well, not exactly ... ".

" Nami Swan is right, come down that you an explaining to do". Sanji said. Lowering his kick and exchanging a stare with the marimo. Taking a cigarette from his pocket and then placing it to his mouth, lighting it and blowing the fire from it.

" Mmm " Zoro nodded also giving shooting a glare to Usopp.

By this time everyone has formed a middle circle, waiting for Usopp to come down.

"Di-Did I said something wrong? ". Usopp trembling voice manages to say. He was shaking, sweating, stepping back. He did not like at all what was happening in front of him. His nakamas were giving him that stern look, and he was sure as hell, that he got to get out of there _now_. He did not like at all those glares. .

"What are you guys are talking about?. His song was more than PERFECT". Luffy stated. And he would have continued if Sanji didn't interrupt him.

"Luffy, don't tell me you did not notice". Sanji commented, not surprise at all.

"I know you can be very dumbfounded on many occasions, but..still..". Sanji continue.

Luffy tilted his head to the side. Smoke coming out of his hears, as he was thinking _very_, very deeply.

"..."

"Oh , you're right". Luffy then said. "They do have a reason, Usopp". Turning his head to him. "Let's go down". Luffy then stated. Launching himself and Usopp to the deck.

"Lu-Luffy-Wait". Usopp tried.

But it was too late. Luffy was more decided to do it. When landing on deck. Luffy place himself at the center of the middle circle formed. And now all were giving Usopp the stern look, EVEN CHOPPER.

Usopp gulped.

Nami stepped forward.

"Usopp , can you tell us why you 're not included in the song?".

"Wh-What do you mean, Nami?".

"What we mean Usopp is why didn't you include yourself in the song. ? Without you the lyrics is incomplete!". Nami exclaimed furious.

Usopp thought for a moment, and she was right ... he did not include himself in the song. But it was completely unintentional.

"Then you're telling me to do the song again?". "What do you all, want me to do?".

All but Usopp , looked at each other, with a slight smile; an evil smile, to be more precise .

And Usopp did not like that smile, in the least.


	9. Mugiwaras Song to Usopp

"Usopp, since you didn't complete the song". Nami said. Usopp swallowed.

"It will be us who will finish it". Robin stated.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"That we will tell the tale of our shitty sniper, that is". Sanji confirmed

"Then let's begin". Luffy roar with impatience.

.

Robin begins._ "You tell a thousand tales,"_

Franky continue._ "Though no one compares."_

Nami said. "_What the true holds."_

Zoro stated._ "You may be scare, you may trembling"._

Chopper proclaimed. "_Yet you continue on fighting"._

Brook exclaimed. "_Not for your own, but for those you care most"._

Sanji assessed. "_You may think you don't fit on this crazy crew"._

Zoro said_. "But it is us, who don't match to the curse you go"._

_Luffy remark. "A brave warrior of the sea you will become"._

_Nami confirmed. "The one for whom the waves will roar"._

_All together. "And I'm happy for it."_

* * *

I think this the most shorter chapter that I've done.

Why is it so shorter. Because it seems people don't actually keep on reading my story. Which i can understand since i might have a lot of misspellings. And that's troublesome. But still. I may continue. But I prefer to do first the ones people do follow.

But if there is some-one who does follow this story. Then I'll appreciate if you leave a comment if you do. It will keep me on writing this story.

By the way it's was hard, because actually the song it was going to be much longer..but I realize that it needed to be on the same way as the song of it still is longer than it was suppose to be.

Hope you like it though.


End file.
